


You are my remedy

by themysticalsong



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:59:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1618523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themysticalsong/pseuds/themysticalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a night of heavy partying, Matt is sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are my remedy

 

 

 

 

"Ugh"

 

She quickens her steps, going around the house and closing all the drapes.

 

"Bloody fucking hell!"

 

Some more painful groans follow as she slices a banana into small pieces and butters the bread slices

 

A comparison between death and hangover is groaned out while she sets up the breakfast tray.

 

"Aaaalexxxxxxx"

 

_Oh. wait._ She takes the jug of coconut water out of the fridge.  _Much better._

 

 "Sweetheartttt"

 

She puts her own breakfast also on the tray- _their won’t be much getting away today,_  she muses.

 

"Cupcaaake"

 

For a moment she wonders if he is groaning for her or for food.  _Oh. It must be bad if he is willing to risk their relationship like that._ She can nearly picture him banging his head against the pillow, hers being used to press his head between the two pillows in an attempt to suffocate himself.

 

She rushes to the bedroom before more petnames could follow.

 

He doesn’t disappoint her. She stifles a giggle even as she feels a flare of heat pass through her at the sight before her eyes. He is rolling around in rumpled sheets, blankets from last night still on the floor. He hasn’t bothered with putting on a shirt and is-as expected- trying to smother himself with pillows. There are scratches on his back, and she is reminded of the purple bruise she had spotted on her breast in the bathroom mirror couple of hours back.

 

Balancing the tray, she softly nudges at him.

 

“Breakfast, darling.”

 

“Ugh”, he groans and burrows further into her pillow. “Need you.”

 

“You need hydration, love. And I come bearing paracetamol for you. Here.” She hands him the pills. Instead, he opens his mouth like a baby bird. Sighing, she puts the pills in his mouth and hands him a glass of water. He groans once again, only slightly better than before.

 

Helping him sit up, Alex puts the breakfast tray in his lap. Relief becomes apparent in his stance as soon as he looks at his plate.

 

"God! I love you, Alex," he groans taking a bite of the banana sandwich.

 

She giggles softly, winking at him, “You made that amply clear last night.”

 

His answering chuckle is throaty and rough- like velvet- and she bites her lip to hide a moan.

 

After breakfast, she clears away the tray leaving Matt to flop back into the pillows. She is standing in the kitchen and debating with herself about what to cook for lunch that Matt could eat without feeling queasy when she hears the familiar groan coming from the living room.

 

"God, darling, you should have stayed in bed. Sleep off your hangover."

 

He sniffles softly at her words, “Want to snuggle with you”

 

Lying on the couch, without any shirt, only in his pajama bottoms, in a way in which she can see all the results of their rather enthusiastic night, he makes a delicious picture- except for the sunglasses worn inside the house.

 

The moment she nears the couch, he pulls her against him, and maneuvers them so she is resting against the side of the couch, pillows behind her head. Throwing an arm around her, he pulls her closer, one of his legs finding its place between her legs.

 

Laughing softly, Alex lets him move her about. Once they find a comfortable position, she threads her fingers through his hair, softly massaging his scalp.

 

"God, that feels good." He groans lightly, as he nuzzles her neck, softly murmuring about how she makes an excellent cuddle partner and may be he should start calling her  _cuddle bug_.

 

She groans and pinches at his shoulder at the ridiculous pet name, making him yelp.

 

There is no space to move away, and she really is very cuddly- and in his miserable state, he wants nothing more than to cuddle with her until he dies. So he chooses to pout at her.

 

She laughs at his pout. If anything, his pout intensifies.

 

"God, I’m married to a 5 year old!" Laughing, she moves up a bit and kisses his pout. Her lips part in a silent gasp when Matt’s thigh presses lightly against her sex, and he takes the opportunity to deepen the kiss. His tongue, warm and wet, slides against hers in soft strokes, as his fingers dance along her ribs.

 

She breaks off, panting, and Matt moves to kiss her jaw. Nipping lightly, he moves down the column of her throat, dropping soft kisses along the way.

 

He nuzzles at the patch of skin where her neck meets her shoulder, before laving his tongue where he had bit last night. Throwing her head back, she lets out a moan, her fingers tightening in his hair as he lightly flicks his thumb over her nipple, his thigh pressing further into her.

 

"Still think you married a 5 year old?"

 

Without giving her time to respond, he moves his hand to cup her breast through her bra, his fingers kneading the soft flesh lightly. He licks once again at her throat before sinking his teeth into the older marks.

 

"Oh God!" She breathes out, arching and pushing into his hands.

 

He chuckles gruffly and slides down her body, mouthing at her breast over her shirt even as his other hand moves to lightly tickle along the waistband of her yoga pants.

 

She scrapes her nails along his back, wrapping her leg not under him around his ankle, and whimpers at the loss when his fingers dance away.

 

He chuckles as she squirms beneath him when he lightly circles her navel, before moving down the waistband of her trousers, and lightly moves his digits over her fabric clad sex.

 

"So hot, Alex"

 

His voice is rough in her ear, his fingers teasing over her sex, and Alex struggles to remember anything else.

 

Her lips part in a moan when he lightly taps at her clit through the fabric and teasingly moves his fingers on circles over her sex. She undulates her hips, trying to maximise the contact, and pushes her lower body up in search for more friction.

 

Without giving in, he again begins to move his fingers, only their tips touching her, and lets out a short laugh against her breast when she makes a protesting sound at the back of her throat.

 

The muffled sound of his laugh sends vibrations spiralling through her, coiling at the base of her spine, and she wants him to uncoil it. In any way he wants.

 

"Oh God, Matt!"

 

She gasps as his fingers quicken their motion, dancing in short, hard and rough circles over her sensitive nub through the cloth, and feels herself tighten in response, her walls clenching and unclenching over thin air.

 

He can sense how close she is. Lightly scraping with a nail over her clit, he slides his fingers inside her knickers and slightly strokes along her sex, his fingers coming to a halt over her entrance.

 

She gasps, unable to breathe, and moves her hips to get him to move.

 

Refusing to move his fingers, Matt moves up her body, his digits still resting against her.

 

"Still think I’m a 5 year old?"

 

His breath, warm and moist over her ear, sends sharp stings of arousal shooting down her spine. It will take only so much for her to fall over the edge.

 

She frantically shakes her head.

 

"No. God, just move, darling"

 

Not in a mood to tease her anymore, his own body begging for relief, he pushes inside her. She gasps and he can feel her arousal washing over his digits. Thrusting inside her, he picks up a hard pace.

 

His fingers tease their own music inside her, curling to tease the rough fleshy patch inside her, and she feels her body singing to their rhythm.

 

He flicks his thumb over her clit, alternating his strokes to press against the nub.

 

"Fuck, Alex.."

 

His groan vibrates inside her, and she can feel him palming himself.

 

The resulting heat is more than she can handle and Alex feels herself climb higher and higher, teetering towards the brink.

 

"God, love, please"

 

His hips are moving in counter to hers, and suddenly there are colours exploding behind her eyes. Her eyes slide shut as she throws her head back, falling apart with a scream of his name.

 

He stiffens over her, groaning out her name, and she feels the aftershocks of his orgasm thrum through her.

 

She runs her hands over his back, her fingers tracing soothing patterns over his back. Dropping a kiss against her shoulder, he slides his fingers out, making her moan.

 

With the last bits of energy left, he tugs at her shirt until she takes it off and throws it away. Kissing her throat softly once again, he wraps his arm around her.

 

"Better now?"

 

She giggles softly as he pulls her closer, cuddling like a kid with a favourite toy.

 

_"Best hangover remedy!"_

 

 

 

 


End file.
